City of Cheaters
by Non-Clace
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary, she flees. Especially when she found out Izzy had something to do with it. Five years later Jace has found and wants to bring her back. But Clary doesn't even want go. I Suck At Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Clary's POV:

I was out all day shopping with Izzy, but she seemed like she was hiding something. As soon as we were done shopping I ran all the way to the institute, I hadn't seen Jace at all today, not even a phone call. Once I got to the institute I ran all the way to Jace's room I had something to tell him, I was _ready._ And I know he was getting tired of waiting. I walked to Jace's room, about to open the door when I heard moaning.

 _A girl's moaning!_ I didn't even hesitate to open the door, only to see Jace fingering _MIA_!

"So, are enjoying your selves?" I asked in a fake innocent tone. Mia screamed and Jace stared wide eyed, "Oh, please don't let me _interrupt_! Let me guess Izzy knew?"

He just stared down at the floor and nodded, "I paid her this morning to take you shopping. I didn't expect you to be back. Clary, I'm so so sorry if I could-"

"Clary, go away! Jace and I love each other! We've had to hide from you for about six weeks! So just go away!" _Finally the bitch had the nerve to speak. Who does she think she is!_

"Excuse me, but aren't you the one who used my boyfriend, sorry ex boyfriend to cheat on Jordan and Jace I ...just...goodbye." And then I sprinted down the corridors into my room to pack things I needed and burned the rest. I drew a portal and heard the door open to see Jace and Izzy, I just rolled my eyes and jumped through the portal. When I jumped through I thought of _Mexico._

Jace's POV:

I couldn't believe what just happened I lost Clary, all because of Mia's new persuasion powers; and she told Clary that we loved each other. I didn't even mean the words that I said. I looked at Izzy to she was just staring at the wall.

"Iz, I'm gonna find her I promise." Slowly she turned to me and glared daggers.

"You told me keep her out the house, because you had a romantic surprise! What the hell Jace?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to Mia has the persuasion powers and I couldn't resist. But I won't stop till I find Clary, Iz."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this story Raphael wiil be a shadowhunter, one the best. He'll be training Clary. Any ideas just review. There will be some Claphael lemon scenes. Oh and Clary is 18, and Raphael is 19.**

Clary POV:

When portal spat me out and I landed on my hands and knees. As I got up I noticed that I landed right in front of the institute, in Mexico. The best male shadowhunter, Raphael Santiago, trained here. I slowly got up off the ground,dusted myself off, and knocked on the door.

Two minutes later the Spanish God himself opened the door, Raphael Santiago. When he seen me he asked me something in Spanish which I didn't understand so I just replied,

"Hey. I'm Clary I was wondering if I could train here? I come from the NYC institute." He just nodded in understanding, that I don't speak Spanish, and opened the door for me.

"Well, welcome to the Mexico institute. I'm Raphael Santiago. Follow me there probably in the library." He said , while leading me through the make like corridors to a set of golden double doors, which I'm guessing is the library. We walked in to be greeted by a family of jet black hair and brown eyes. A girl who looked about got up and walked over to us to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Elena Santiago. And you are?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern, but call me Clary." I replied politely, but feel their dad's stare, of shock on me.

"You, are Valentine's daughter?" He said in a curious tone, which I got a lot. I just nodded and said, "He may be my blood father, but blood doesn't determine family."

"I agree Clary, so why are you her? What caused you to leave the NYC institute?" _Damn his curiosity, it reminds me of Jace._

"My boyfriend, Jace Herondale, cheated on me, and with one my close friends. Then the person who is like a sister to me knew and was just trying to distract me, for him. Not to mention my mom probably didn't even notice I was gone. Ever since I moved into the institute and started training, she just stopped caring what happens to me." I explained, they all looked shocked while Raphael looked pissed beyond words.

 _And man did he look sexy and hot when he was angry._ "Well Clary, welcome to the institute. I hope you can find it as your new home. Follow Raphael to your room."

"Cool," I said as I followed Raphael through the halls, which were similar to the NYC institute's. This place already feels like home.

\- 5 years later -

Jace's POV:

Clary has been gone for five years, thanks to Mia. Who was taken away by Luke and the pack. We have tried everything to find Clary, and Izzy still hates me, but Clary's mother hasn't even lifted a finger to help us. Every time we ask for her help she says that Clary is dead, and to give up. Ever since Clary left the institute has seemed darker and colder. Like we all lost and arm or leg and can't stay balanced.

The last institute is the Institute in Mexico. We have search every other institute, and there has been no Clary. _Please let Clary be here._

Clary's POV:

Its been five years since Jace cheated onme, and I have never felt better. After about six month of being here Raphael and I started going, which was no surprise. We moved out of the institute together, but still train there. Tonight Raphael had a special date planned for us. Which meant I had to spend a day at the institute. But for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep it was about 5 am, I was in the institute just lying there, until I felt really sick to my stomach. Quickly I made my way to the bathroom and puked my guts out. I didn't know what was going on so I took a pregnancy test.

OMFG! Positive, I stared down atthe pregnancy test thinking it would change but no dice. I have to Elena, I mean she is my parabatai; then I would tell Raphael tonight. Slowly I made way to the kitchen to see all the Santiago's, minus Raphael.

Deciding to be bold I just blurted out, "I'm pregnant, and it's Raphael's." They all stare at me in shock, then they break out of it and congratulate me. After breakfast me and Elena sit in the living room, talking about the baby, until we heard the door bell ring. I got up and answered the door only to be taken into someone's arms, thanks to my reflexes I flipped himover my shoulder, amd looked down at him only to !et by a pair of golden eyes.

 **A/N there will be lemons and other stuff in the next chapter. Please review or PM !e if you have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N just wanted to say I'm Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really been feeling this story, so I probably won't be continuing but I also have a wattpad, where I was working on a Isabelle and Clary story. If u want me to put it up here just Review/Pm me. I will be updating a lot more often now.**

 **-Again so sorry Non-Clace**


End file.
